Rope Swings and Summer
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: "Where are you going?" Amelia called, wishing Mels wouldn't run so fast. "What are you doing?" "It's summer!" Mels cried, not explaining herself any further.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who, Amelia Pond (I would bring her back)':, or Melody Pond. Or The Doctor!

So I wrote again! I know this is not my usual type of story, but it just came to me. It's like a very prequelish prequel. I used the timeline where Amy's parents are alive (which I think is the reality?)!

Anyway, here it is!

* * *

Amelia Pond clung to the rope swing, her red hair flying as she ricocheted across the small patch of lake the tree stood over.

"My turn," Mels insisted, grabbing at the rope swing before it even had made the return trip all the way back to the base of the tree.

"Come on, Mels, you have to share.". Amelia frowned.

But Mels just rolled her eyes and snatched the rope swing from Amelia's grasp. While she climbed onto it and kicked off the tree, Amelia spun around in a circle. There was so much to take in.

Amelia's parents had driven the girls to the beach for the weekend to celebrate the end of Year Three. They were staying in an old beach house that Mels swore had once been occupied by Roman soldiers.

"It's not THAT old," Amelia had said. "Get your facts straight, Mels."

But now that was all yesterday. Today, Saturday, Amelia and Mels felt sure they knew everything about every inch of the place.

"Hey!" Mels yelled, jumping off the rope swing in midair and making Amelia scream. "Maybe The Doctor comes here!"

Amelia considered this, but shook her head decidedly. "No, I don't think he'd go to a beach."

"Would he look hot, though? In a swimsuit?" Mels giggled, dragging Amelia to the edge of the water.

"No, he'd look silly." Amelia thought Mels was silly, too, but she didn't say that. Mels hadn't met The Doctor, so she couldn't understand. Amelia hoped one day Mels could meet him.

Mels didn't dwell on this. Instead, she leapt up from her spot on the sand next to Amelia and sprinted up the beach path to the beach house.

"Where are you going?" Amelia called, wishing Mels wouldn't run so fast. "What are you doing?"

"It's summer!" Mels cried, not explaining herself any further. Amelia stopped running for a second, catching her breath, then ran on again. Soon she was sprinting through the already open glass doors into the beach house.

"Melody is upstairs," Mrs. Pond said exasperatingly as Amelia entered the kitchen. "She said for me to tell you."

Amelia nodded and continued running. Mels was so wild.

"Finally," Mels exclaimed the moment Amelia entered the little bedroom they were sharing. "Come on."

"Why do you always run off?" Amelia said, copying her mom's exasperated tone.

"I don't always. Anyway, it doesn't matter. It's summer! Last go swimming!"

Amelia noticed that while she'd been running up the stairs, Mels had rummaged through their suitcases and found their swimsuits. "Mum said it's too cold to swim," Amelia said, remembering her mother's disappointing speech two nights before.

"It is not," Mels said hotly. She didn't look angry, just certain she was right. Amelia wanted to swim too, she had to admit. "Let's get ready and we can go swimming. Your mum won't notice if we run."

"More running," Amelia said. But she agreed anyway.

Fifteen minutes later, Amelia and Mels stood on the slippery dock in the middle of the lake. Down below them were the black depths of at least fifteen feet of lake.

"I bet it is really cold," Amelia said, suddenly becoming slightly nervous. "Maybe we should ask my mum."

"She'd say no," Mels argued, even though she too look apprehensive. "Come on, are you scared?"

"No!" Amelia squealed. "Are you?"

"No! We'll be fine!" Mels tried to dip her toe in the water but she couldn't reach. "Let's just jump."

"Jump?!" Amelia sat down. "No way, Mels."

"Yes way!" Mels pulled Amelia up. "Now!"

So, in a most unhappy yet somehow very giggly way, the two 8-year-old girls grabbed hands and jumped.

Two seconds later, Amelia plunged into the black depths. But they didn't seem so black anymore. Not now that she was in them.

"See?" Mels said, her face looking much less pale. "It's not like it seemed. I bet the sky is like that. And The Doctor isn't scared, is he?"

"No!" Amelia splashed Mels, swimming quickly away before she could be splashed back. "Of course he isn't."

"I bet you'd be scared," Mels said, giggling even more.

"I wouldn't! I won't!" Amelia added.

And she was right.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so!

Please review, it would mean a lot! Just to be clear (because this never seems to be clear to reviewers of my other stories) this is a one-shot. No updates, sorry...! =D

Linley =)


End file.
